Stara Ziemia/II/X
Od czasu nagłego wyjazdu Jacka Aza przemyśliwała już tylko nad tym, jakby najprędzej zadanie swoje wypełnić: opanować zabójczą maszynę... Nie domyślała się naturalnie wcale, że zniknięcie Rody miało z tym jakikolwiek związek i Nie przypuszczała ani na chwilę, że mógł on już unieść cenną dla niej zdobycz. Ze świata dochodziły głuche odgłosy zapowiedzianego przez Grabca »trzęsienia ziemi«. Wybuchały niespodziewanie bezrobocia, krótkotrwałe co prawda, ale zorganizowane przedziwnie, kończące się tak samo, jak powstały na pozór zgoła bez przyczyny — ćwiczy swoje wojska — myślała Aza, czytając wieści — i mierzy swe siły. Jakoż tak było rzeczywiście. Nie należało jej więc bezwarunkowo tracić czasu, jeżeli chciała we wszczynającym się ruchu rolę jakąś odegrać, a nie być po prostu zdeptaną przez tę wzburzoną falę ludzką, co jak morze z przepastnych głębokości biła spieniona i niecierpliwa o brzeg... Jacka nie udało się jej pozyskać wbrew wszelkim przewidywaniom i przypuszczeniom. Zazwyczaj wrażliwy na każde jej słowo, każdy uśmiech i ruch, poddający się, jak chłopię, jej woli, nawet kaprysowi, stawał się niepojęcie twardym i niedostępnym, kiedy jeno wspomniała o sprawie, najżywiej ją w tej chwili obchodzącej. Trzeba więc było szukać innej drogi. Wzrok Azy mimowolnie zwracał się na Seratę. Wprawdzie, gdy na rozum rzecz brała, ten dziwny mędrzec i cudotwórca wydawał się jej jeszcze mniej przystępnym niż Jacek, bądź co bądź pod jej wpływem będący, ale była to już droga ostatnia, której nie można było pominąć... Dziwne było uczucie Azy wobec niego. Chwilami odzywało się w niej zmysłowe jakieś pragnienie zdobycia tego człowieka, który niegdyś pierwszy i mimowiednie obudził w niej kobietę — spotęgowane jeszcze przewrotną żądzą złamania jego świętości... Gotowa mu była oddać się, gdyby się tylko dało do tego doprowadzić, i wyobrażała sobie nie bez pewnej rozkoszy, że w chwili miłosnego oszołomienia może osłabnąć jego wola, którą młodość swą trzyma, i ona odepchnie go jako zgrzybiałego starca, jak łachman sterany. — Zwycięstwo! — uśmiechały się drapieżnie jej usta, tracąc zwykły wyraz dziecięcy — zwycięstwo większe niż to, które może odnieść nad światem całym... Kiedy o tym myślała, zapominała prawie, że to nieprawdopodobne opanowanie Nyanatiloki miało być jeno środkiem dla osiągnięcia celu, zdobycia jakiegoś marnego i w gruncie rzeczy nic ją nie obchodzącego przyrządu śmierciodajnego — i dyszała całą rozkoszną żądzą spróbowania swoich sił, walki, zwycięstwa... Grabiec, a nawet sam Jacek wydali się jej wobec tego świętego zdobyczą marną i niemal zachodu nie wartą... Do Nyanatiloki trudno jej jednak było dostąpić. Mędrzec rozmawiał z nią, gdy tylko tego chciała, lecz tak obojętnie, jakby ona już nie tylko kobietą, lecz nawet człowiekiem nie była, a jeno jakąś maszyną mówiącą. Wzrok jego ślizgał się po niej z roztargnieniem i znać było, że on się zmusza po prostu przez szacunek dla domu Jacka, w którym była gościem, aby ją zauważyć, słuchać i znosić cierpliwie. Kiedy mu raz nasunęła wspomnienie owego spotkania w cyrku przed laty dwudziestu, Nyanatiloka rzekł »pamiętam« tak spokojnie i nic nie znacząco, że ona aż drgnęła z przykrym uczuciem upokorzenia. Chciała go wybadać, czy bodaj nie będzie unikał w słowach tego wypadku, co by dla niej było dowodem, że jednak nie jest mu obojętną, ale on — nie podtrzymując zresztą ze swojej strony rozmowy, mówił z nią, gdy chciała, o tym z tą samą chłodną i uprzejmą obojętnością, z jaką odpowiadał na jej chytre pytania co do swego dawnego życia, stosunków z kobietami, miłości, miłostek... To wszystko jednak, zamiast zrazić Azę, podniecało ją jeszcze więcej, tak że wkrótce nie mogła już myśleć o niczym innym, jak tylko o możliwości i sposobie pokonania tego mędrca nadludzkiego... Jacek tymczasem nie wracał z oględzin wozu swojego. Oprócz obszernego pisma do Seraty przyszedł tylko od niego krótki list do Azy, w którym przepraszał, że ją samą w domu pozostawia, i usprawiedliwiał się kłopotami, jakie ma ze strajkującą co pewien czas fabryką, oraz koniecznością osobistego dozoru roboty. Aza zamyśliła się, przeczytawszy tę kartę pobieżną. Jakże inaczej pisywał do niej ten Jacek jeszcze niedawno, nawet wtedy, gdy dotknięty czymś, spod przewagi jej chcąc się niby uwolnić, usiłował być chłodnym i obojętnym! Zrozumiała, że jest to wpływ Nyanatiloki, jeśli nie bezpośredni, to w każdym razie uboczny — i zawziętość tym większa ogarniała ją przeciw temu człowiekowi, który zjawił się tutaj, chyba po to, aby wszystkie jej plany krzyżować. Gdyby nie on — rozumowała — nie ten w cudaka indyjskiego zamieniony skrzypek, wszystko poszłoby łatwo. Jacek sam nie byłby miał siły oprzeć się jej urokowi. Byłaby zrobiła z nim, co by jeno zechciała — wcześniej czy później. Niewątpliwie wydałby jej był tajemnicę swego wynalazku, a nawet, kto wie czyby się nie zgodził, miast innym korzyści płynące z niego oddawać, naspół z nią tylko potęgę tę wyzyskać i nad światem samowładnie zapanować? Byłaby ona wtedy królową naprawdę, nie potrzebując się oglądać na Grabca ani na nikogo, na nikogo na świecie... Nyanatiloka to zepsuł. — Zemszczę się — mówiła w myślach. — Ty sam, ty sam, stary czarowniku, musisz mi za to oddać jego moc; zdradzisz przyjaciela, jak Judasz, gdy zechcę, i zmarniejesz, zdechniesz w mych oczach, jak tylu innych pyszałków... Były jednak chwale, kiedy sama nie bardzo wierzyła w powodzenie własnych zamysłów wobec przedziwnego człowieka. Przychodziło jej wtedy na myśl, czy nie lepiej byłoby dać tutaj pokój temu wszystkiemu i przenieść się na inny świat... Wszak Jacek wybierał się na Księżyc. Gdyby zechciała, wziąłby ją z pewnością ze sobą — do Marka, który niewątpliwie jest królem i samowładcą całego globu srebrnego... Przymknęła oczy wtedy i śniła na jawie ten znany. sobie uśmieszek mocarnego człowieka, z którym by ją pewno na Księżycu powitał, rad, że ją widzi tak po nad wszelkie spodziewanie, wdzięczny, że o nim pamiętała i aby się z nim złączyć, naraziła się na podróż niebezpieczną a szaloną... Tęskniła prawie za nim. Nawet nie za tym uśmieszkiem, nawet nie za spojrzeniem jego oczu i dotknięciem ręki, jak raczej za tą mocą jego męską i spokojną, w niczym do chłodnej, wyniosłej i zamkniętej w sobie obojętności Trójświatowiednego niepodobną, która, kiełznała ją, jak wzrok pogromcy kiełzna dziką panterę, i słodkim napełniała spokojem. Krótko trwały w niej takie chwile "słabości", jak je sama nazywała, ale przychodziły dość często, tak że walczyć z nimi musiała i przeciwstawiać cały chłód swego rozumu tym fantastycznym, nie wiadomo skąd budzącym się porywom... Raz w takim usposobieniu napisała do Jacka, odpowiadając właśnie na kartę, w której ją o przedłużeniu swojej nieobecności powiadamiał. Nie mówiła mu o przelotnych planach swoich wprost i nie żądała jeszcze, aby ją zabrał ze sobą, ale w każdym razie w liście jej brzmiała jakaś nuta tęsknoty i głębokiej, przyjaznej serdeczności, tak rzadko się u niej szczerze odzywająca. List zastał uczonego w warsztatach mechanicznych wielkiej fabryki, w której właśnie wóz jego księżycowy przygotowywano. Był on zniecierpliwiony niespodziewanie wolnym postępem robót i ciągłymi przeszkodami, zwłaszcza że znał ich źródło i obawiał się poważnie, aby go wypadki nie ubiegły. Postanowienie odlotu na Księżyc, które zrazu było tylko odruchowym pragnieniem pomagania opuszczonemu przyjacielowi stało się dlań z czasem rodzajem deski ratunkowej, czy tarczy, którą się zasłaniał lub przynajmniej zasłonić usiłował przed wzrastającym dokoła niego i w nim samym zamętem. To było jeszcze najprostsze wyjście z rozterki. Odlecieć i nie wiedzieć już o niczym, pozbyć się obowiązku zajęcia stanowiska w rozpoczynającej się burzy, z Grabcem lub przeciw niemu, uchylić się od konieczności wyboru między Nyanatiloką i Azą, a mieć przy tym tę wymówkę przed samym sobą, że się spełnia wzniosły czyn, narażając się dla przyjaciela... Jacek i zdawał sobie najzupełniej sprawę, że to, co robi, jest podyktowane raczej słabością i niezdecydowaniem, lecz rozumiał zarazem, że jest to jedyna rzecz, na którą może się zdobyć bez wyrzutów i wątpliwości, czy nie powinien był postąpić inaczej. Jedyną jego obawą dotąd było, że wszystko naokół niego iść może raźniej, niżby on sobie życzył — i nim zdoła puścić się w podróż swoją nadpowietrzną, wybuchnie walka, uniemożliwiająca tu już fizycznie odlot w nie wykończonym jeszcze wozie... Toteż naglił zarówno zarząd warsztatów, jak i robotników, około wozu pracujących, patrząc z rozpaczą, jak się robota wolno naprzód posuwa. List Azy przyniósł mu nową rozterkę. Poczuł z niego, wyczytał między wierszami tę myśl, że Aza byłaby może gotowa odlecieć wraz z nim ze starej Ziemi w międzygwiezdne przestrzenie, i w pierwszej chwili drgnął dziwnie jasną radością. Tak, tak! odlecieć z nią razem precz od tego życia, od stosunków, które duszą, od społeczeństwa, co przytłacza, i od grożących walk, wyrwać ją przeszłości, która tu w dole — na Ziemi — pozostanie, jak rzecz nie istniejąca, i nowy rozpocząć los... Zaśmiał się gorzko. — Tak, oddając ją w ręce Markowi! Po raź pierwszy uczuł coś, jakby przypływ nienawiści do dawnego przyjaciela z dziecinnych lat. Równocześnie wydało mu się, że jest w nader śmiesznym położeniu. Przecież to oczywista — rozumował — że Aza przybyła do jego domu d teraz podsuwa mu myśl wspólnego na Księżyc odjazdu w tym wyłącznie celu, aby się z Markiem połączyć! Używa go po prostu za narzędzie swej woli. Nie mówi mu nawet wprost, co chce, lecz czeka, aby propozycja wyszła od niego, a wtedy jeszcze zapewne wzdragać się będzie i każe się prosić, jak o łaskę, by to uczyniła, czego sama widocznie pragnie nade wszystko. Miał chwilę, kiedy chciał już kazać przerwać roboty około wozu. — Zostanę tutaj — mówił do siebie głośno. — Cóż mnie ostatecznie obchodzi los jakiegoś szaleńca, który kiedyś był moim przyjacielem! Wszystko jest podłe, wstrętne i złe! Najmędrsi nawet nie umieją .zachować spokoju i chciwe ręce wyciągają po niepewną władzę — nawet najwięksi nie umieją się zadowolić wielkością swego ducha... Dosyć już tego, doprawdy, dość! Powinienem wrócić do domu i położyć rękę na małej dźwigni mojej maszyny i unicestwić ten świat, niewart już czego innego... W tej chwili zaniepokoił się przypomnieniem, że po powrocie z owego ostatniego zebrania mędrców nie zaszedł wcale do swojej pracowni i nie obejrzał postawionego tam aparatu... Machnął ręką. To głupstwo! Przecież do mojej pracowni nie mógł się nikt dostać beze mnie... Chyba jeden Nyanatiloka. Ten ci był ze mną wprawdzie na zebraniu, ale któż wie, czy nie potrafi on być w dwóch miejscach równocześnie! Na wspomnienie mędrca zadumał się znowu głęboko... Nęciła go myśl udania się z nim razem w samotność cejlońskich puszcz lub niedostępnych gór himalajskich na poszukiwanie wiedzy ostatecznej i tak różnej od tego, co w Europie i wśród ludów po europejsku myślących mógł znaleźć — a bał się, że nie zdobędzie się jeszcze na spokój, konieczny do jej uzyskania. W każdym razie myśl ta pomogła mu do otrząśnięcia się spod uroku listu Azy i pozbycia się niepokoju, jaki mu przyniósł ze sobą. Postanowił odpisać uprzejmie, lecz chłodno i w taki sposób, jakby nie zrozumiał i nie spostrzegł zupełnie zawartego między wierszami listu życzenia, aby mu towarzyszyć w zamierzonej podróży... W podróż jednak puścić się musi bezwarunkowo! Byle tylko wóz szczęśliwie i jak najprędzej był już gotowy! Skończywszy list pośpiesznie w hotelu, kazał sprowadzić automobil i ruszył natychmiast z powrotem do fabryki, którą opuścił był przed godziną właśnie dla odpisania śpiewaczce. W drodze zaniepokoił go jakiś ruch niespodziewany — mijał ciągle ludzi, którzy — jak mu się zdawało — byli robotnikami i powinni by obecnie stać przy pracy. — Znowu jakieś bezrobocie — pomyślał. — Fatalność już widocznie ciąży nad tym moim wozem i nad całą podróżą księżycową! Kazał pospieszać woźnicy, łudząc się nadzieją, że wpływ jego osobisty może zdoła powstrzymać robotników od porzucenia ponownego pracy, na której mu tak wiele zależało. Na progu fabryki spotkał dyrektora. Stał samotnie z rękami w kieszeniach i świstał przez zęby. — Co słychać? — zapytał, wyskakując z automobilu. Dyrektor ruszył ramionami, nie. witając go nawet ukłonem, choć zazwyczaj odnosił się doń z uprzedzającą grzecznością. — Robotnicy?... — zapytał Jacek. — Poszli — odparł dyrektor spokojnie. — Bezrobocie znowu? — A tak! — Kiedyż się to skończy? — Nie skończy się. — Jak to? — Ano tak. Poszli sobie i nie ma ich. Mówią, że już nie wrócą. Mnie się to wszystko znudziło. Niech diabli wezmą taką robotę! Powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł, pozostawiając Jacka zdumionego na schodach. Teraz dopiero, obejrzawszy się, dostrzegł, że stoi około niego nieco opodal kilku ludzi, którzy przypatrują mu się z zajęciem, szepcąc coś między sobą. Niektórych z nich poznał; byli to robotnicy fabryczni, starsi majstrowie, innych jednak nie widywał nigdy w tej okolicy. Przez jeden moment miał ochotę zapytać się ich, co tu robią i czemu tak patrzą na niego, ale — ostatecznie — co go obchodziło! Przygnębiony, bezradny, począł schodzić ze schodów, zmierzając do czekającego na dole samolotu. Na ostatnim stopniu zastąpił mu drogę jeden ze znających go robotników. — Niech pan zaczeka! Jacek spojrzał nań ze zdziwieniem. — Czego chcesz, przyjacielu? Robotnik nie odpowiadał, lecz zagrodziwszy mu drogę jedną ręką, drugą dawał znaki poza siebie. Jacek mimo woli spojrzał w tą stronę. Zza węgła szedł ku niemu człowiek ogromny o ponurej, upartej twarzy pod rozwichrzoną czupryną. — Pan jesteś mistrz Jacek? — zapytał wręcz, przystępując ku uczonemu. — Tak. Ale ja nie wiem, kto pan jesteś? — To niniejsza. Nazywają mnie Józwa... — A! mi raz wspominał!.. — Może. Mnie także mówił o panu. Pan masz maszynę, za pomocą której można miasta i całe kraje niweczyć... — Co komu do tego? — Owszem. Mnie jest coś niecoś do tego. Potrzebuję tej maszyny. — Nie będziesz jej pan miał. — Będę! Skinął na robotników, którzy w okamgnieniu otoczyli Jacka zwartym pierścieniem. — Mogę pana kazać zabić natychmiast! — Tak. I co z tego? — Więc zatrzymamy pana tutaj, a tymczasem przetrząśnie się pańską pracownię w Warszawie. Jacek mimo grozy położenia uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Spod spuszczonych powiek niewymownie wzgardliwym wzrokiem patrzył teraz na Józwę. Miał ochotę zapytać go, czy wyważywszy drzwi jego pracowni, aby zabrać zabójczą maszynę, zdoła również dobrać się do jego mózgu i wyłuszczyć stamtąd tajemnicę jej zastosowania, bez czego będzie ona zawsze tylko marną, na nic niezdatną łupiną? W tejże chwili przystąpił do Józwy jakiś człowiek i podał mu kartkę z kilkoma nakreślonymi wyrazami... Przewódca rzucił na nią okiem i uśmiechnął się, po czym dał znać robotnikom, aby odstąpili Jacka. — Nie potrzebujemy już pana — rzekł. — Mój przyjaciel, donosi mi właśnie... Urwał, a potem dokończył z uprzejmym, nieco szyderskim ukłonem, ręką na stojący opodal samochód wskazując: — Możesz pan wracać swobodnie do domu.. A radzę panu dobrze skarbu swego pilnować... Jacek wzruszył ramionami i wsiadłszy do samochodu, kazał wrócić do hotelu. Tutaj nie miał już nic do roboty. Warsztaty widocznie stanęły na czas dłuższy: trzeba się było wyrzec myśli o rychłym wykończeniu wozu i na razie przynajmniej zapomnieć o podróży na Księżyc. W hotelu kazał sobie przygotować na wieczór samolot z zamiarem jak najśpieszniejszego powrotu do Warszawy. W domu jego tymczasem Aza doprowadzała grę swą do końca. Wieczór był parny, duszny. W powietrzu wisiała, zda się, burza — burzę czuć też było na ulicach olbrzymiego miasta. Z nastaniem zmroku zapłonęły wprawdzie światła jak zazwyczaj, ale po jakimś czasie grążyć się zaczynały w cieniu całe ulice, jakby ręka jakaś złowroga pozrywała przewody i psuła elektryczne maszyny. Ruch mimo to nie ustawał ani na chwilę, jeno że zamiast zwykłych przechodniów, teraz nie wiadomo czemu po domach się kryjących, pojawiły się tłumy jakieś nieznane, po raz pierwszy oglądane w śródmieściu, o których nikt nie umiał powiedzieć, skąd wyszły i gdzie się kryły zwyczajnie. Spokojny, wypasiony i niezatroskany dotąd mieszkaniec ze zdumieniem patrzył na ludzi o posępnych, za ciekłych twarzach, w bluzy proste odzianych, o których istnieniu jeśli wiedział, to jeno ze słyszenia, prawie za bajkę to sobie mając, że tacy są gdzieś i żyją jak on... Pomruk zły szedł ulicami, chociaż wszystko spokojne było jeszcze na pozór. Aza słyszała go z dachu Jackowego domu, gdzie wyszła się schronić przed dusznym powietrzem pokojów, którego nawet pracujące całą siłą wentylatory nie były zdolne odświeżyć. Siedziała na płaskim tarasie, w składanym krześle rozciągnięta — i patrzyła spod spuszczonych powiek na ten mąt tam w dole, oświetlony płonącymi jeszcze w najbliższej okolicy latarniami. Dalej — była już noc nieprzenikniona i czuło się jeno, że przewala się wśród niej tłum, gotów ją w każdej chwili rozjaśnić wybuchającymi minami i pożarem, na wspaniałe domy rzuconym... Śpiewaczka wiedziała, co to znaczy. Przez pewien czas siedziała nieporuszona, wciągając niejako wszystkimi porami z dziwną rozkoszą to elektryczne napięcie buntu i walki, które wisiało już w powietrzu. Nozdrza rozdymały jej się drapieżnie, usta zastygły w jakimś lubieżnym półuśmieszku. Miała przez chwilę wrażenie, że czuje drażniący zapach dzikiego zwierza, ruszającego się z komyszy... Nagle ocknęła się i zerwała. Wszak to ostatnia chwila, aby działać! Jeżeli jutro rozruch się pocznie, a ona nie stanie przed nim, jak anioł ognisty, ze straszliwym narzędziem śmierci i zniszczenia w ręku!... Szybko zbiegła po schodach na niższe piętro i udała się wprost do gabinetu Jacka. Wiedziała, że zastanie tutaj Nyanatilokę. Stanąwszy na progu, spojrzała pod światło płonącej na stole lampy, która zastępowała zwykłe strumienie blasku elektrycznego, przygasłe już z powodu przerwania przewodów. Mędrzec siedział w krześle z pochyloną na piersi głową i można było sądzić, że śpi, gdyby nie oczy szeroko rozwarte, którymi wpatrywał się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą. Nagi był do pasa, mając jeno chustę wełnianą około bioder owiniętą. Długi czarny włos spływał mu w spokojnych pasmach na ramiona. Aza zatrzymała się we drzwiach. Na jeden moment onieśmielenie ją ogarnęło, a potem nagle niespodziewany przypływ żądzy wprost obłędnej, ażeby wyrwać tego człowieka z nieruchomości i wiecznej równowagi, zedrzeć zeń świętość, zmusić do namiętnego dreszczu... Zapomniała niemal w tej chwali, że nie to właściwie było jej celem, że miała go jeno podeptać, aby sobie otworzyć przejście do owych drzwi, za plecami jego się znajdujących. — Serato! Nie ruszył się z miejsca, nie zwrócił oczu, nawet nie drgnął na dźwięk swego imienia. — Słucham — rzekł zwykłym, spokojnym głosem... Wszystkie plany Azy, które sobie układała długo i mądrze dla tej rozstrzygającej walki, zamąciły się i pierzchły naraz z jej myśli. Odruchowym instynktem pchnięta, skoczyła ku niemu i przywarła usta gorące do nagiej jego piersi — dłonie jej błądziły koło jego twarzy, chwytały za włosy rozsypane, osuwały się wzdłuż ramion... Urywanym wśród obłędnych pocałunków głosem zaczęła mu szeptać słowa pieściwe, mówić o rozkoszach niewysłowionych, których on zapewne w życiu swoim całym jeszcze nie przeczuł, wzywać go, prosić, aby ją przygarnął do siebie, bo ona ginie z miłości... Nie wiedziała nawet zgoła w tej chwili, czy mówi to, co myśli i czuje naprawdę, czy też jeno straszną jakąś komedię odgrywa, która ją samą porwała... Czuła tylko, że odchodzi od przytomności z tym ostatnim jeszcze błyskiem świadomym, że wszystko od razu na jedną rzuciła kartę. Nyanatiloka nie drgnął nawet. Nie odpychał jej, nie usuwał się od jej pocałunków, nie zmrużył powiek rozwartych. Zdawać się mogło, że nie jest człowiekiem żywym, lecz jakąś przerażającą figurą woskową, gdyby nie uśmiech nieco wzgardliwy, który mu się po wargach przewinął. Aza nagłym przestrachem tknięta odsunęła się od niego. — Serato, Serato... — wykrztusiła że ściśniętego kurczem gardła. Na jego twarzy, smagłej jak zawsze, nie było znać ani śladu rumieńca; krew- w żyłach nie zatętniła mu żywiej. — Czego pani żąda? — Jak to?... Ty pytasz! Ciebie chcę, ciebie! Czy żeś ty nie czuł moich pocałunków? Wzruszył nieznacznie ramionami. — Czułem. — I... i...? Spojrzał jej teraz wprost w twarz wzrokiem jasnym, spokojnym. — I dziwię się, że to ludziom sprawia przyjemność... — A! — Tak. A nawet, że to i mnie niegdyś przyjemność sprawiało. Wzrok Azy padł przypadkowo na ostry brązowy sztylet do rozcinania papieru, leżący obok ha stole. Nim miała czas zdać sobie sama sprawę z tego, co robi, pochwyciła nóż i całym rozmachem pchnęła go w lewą, nagą pierś Nyanatiloki. Krew trysnęła jej na twarz i suknię — widziała jeszcze, jak pustelnik zerwał się, wyprężył i przechylił w tył... Z krzykiem przerażenia i grozy rzuciła się ku drzwiom do ucieczki. W przedsionku spotkała Jacka, który właśnie, opuściwszy się samolotem na dach domu, szedł pospiesznie do swej pracowni. Na jej widok stanął jak wryty. Dostrzegł krew na jej twarzy i odzieniu. — Azo! co się stało? Jesteś ranna? Usunęła mu rękę, którą chciał ująć. — Nie, nie... — mówiła jakby sennie, patrząc mu. w twarz nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. — Nie chodź tam! — krzyknęła nagle, widząc, że Jacek zwrócił się ku drzwiom gabinetu, skąd wyszła. — Co to jest?! — Ja... ja... — Co? — Zabiłam... Nyanatilokę. Z krzykiem przerażenia rzucił się Jacek ku drzwiom. W tejże jednak chwili na progu stanął Nyanatiloka. Blady był jak trup, w pobielałych wargach nie znać było ani kropli krwi, która za to obfitą, zaledwie przyschła falą zalewała mu ciało i owiniętą około bioder przesłonę. Na piersiach, pod lewą brodawką, miał świeżo zasklepioną bliznę. Aza, zoczywszy go, zatoczyła się i oparła plecami o ścianę. Krzyk zamarł jej w ściśniętym gardle. Jacek cofnął się o krok. — Nyanatiloka?... — Nic, już nic, mój przyjacielu. Byłem bliski śmierci... — Ty jesteś krwią świeżą zlany, na piersi masz bliznę! — Przed chwilą była tu rana. Mogłem był umrzeć, bo nóż przeszedł przez serce... Ale w ostatniej chwili przytomności wspomniałem, że jestem ci jeszcze potrzebny. Wysiłkiem gasnącej woli chwyciłem tlejącą jeszcze iskrę świadomości i począłem się zmagać ze śmiercią... To była walka najcięższa, jaką kiedykolwiek stoczyć mi wypadło. Ale w końcu, jak widzisz, zwyciężyłem. — Ty się chwiejesz na nogach!... — Nie, nie! — uśmiechnął się blado. — To reszta osłabienia, która wnet przejdzie. Nic mi już nie jest. Czekałem na ciebie, wiedząc, że wrócisz tej nocy... Odejdziemy stąd... Jacek poderwał się nagle. — A moja maszyna! Mędrzec wstrzymał go ruchem dłoni. — Nie ma jej już tam. Skradziono ci ją. Nie przeczułem tego wcześniej. Tak może lepiej. Wszak bez ciebie nikt jej użyć nie zdoła? — Nie... — Więc dobrze. Odejdziemy stąd obaj na zawsze, na zawsze... Aza teraz dopiero oprzytomniała. Jasność jakaś przerażająca rozpłonęła jej w mózgu. Jednym rzutem poskoczyła naprzód i padła do nóg Nyanatiloce. — Daruj mi, daruj! Uśmiechnął się. — Nie jestem wcale gniewny. Chciał postąpić, ale ona rękami objęła jego stopy. Włos jej złoty, nieprzepłacony, jasny włos w gwałtownym ruchu rozwiązany, posypał się przed nim na posadzkę, usta jej wonne przylgnęły do jego bosych nóg... — Ty święty jesteś naprawdę! — wołała. — Zmiłuj się, zmiłuj nade mną, boży człowieku! Weź i mnie ze sobą! jak pies będę ci służyć! będę czynić, co zechcesz! Poświęć mnie, oczyść! Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami. — Kobiety nie mogą dostąpić łaski wiedzy. — Dlaczego? dlaczego! Nie odpowiedział na jej jęk. Tam za oknami zahuczały jakieś strzały, tłum się zakotłował, zaryczał... Krwawa łuna uderzyła w szyby; Nyanatiloka objął ręką ramiona Jacka. — Pójdź! Jacek się nie opierał. Słyszał jeszcze za sobą, jak we śnie, krzyk Azy, wlokącej się za nimi po ziemi, słyszał słowa jej, którymi zaklinała cudotwórcę, aby jej nie odtrącał, grożąc, że nadeptana przezeń, wpadnie na dno zbrodni, występku, podłości... Spojrzał na mistrza: zdawało mu się, że usta jego się poruszyły, jakby mówił: — Cóż mnie to obchodzi? Wszak kobieta nie ma duszy... Category:Stara Ziemia